Bedtime Stories
by gailsrookie
Summary: Gail and Holly 9 years later with kids. Fluffy One-Shot!


Gail walked into the night light lite bedroom. She could see the little lumps in the beds and she couldn't help but smile.

"Mommy? You're home." Said the sweetest little voice  
"Yes sweetheart. Mommy's home." She said kissing her brunette daughter on the head.

With that her youngest daughter crawled out of bed and laid down next to her older sister. She smiled at how much her girls looked like their mothers. Charlotte was blonde with the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen, a spitting image of herself. Aliyah on the other hand was indeed her mothers daughter, with the same silky black hair and deep brown eyes. She swore they made these angels by themselves.

"Mommy can you tell us a bedtime story." asked Her 8 year old Charlotte

"Yes mommy! Please!" Followed her 6 year old sister

Gail hadn't even taken off her uniform but she knew that if she left to change they would fall asleep and would go out without their story. Being a cop was hard as it is and having 2 little girls just made it harder. So any chance she got she would make the best of it with her princesses.

Gail smiled.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful nerd. One day this nerd met the most awesome cop in the world, and that day they spent solving a really big mystery together. The beautiful nerd realized right then that she had never met someone as amazing as the awesome cop. The dynamic duo met again after another big mystery but this time the beautiful nerd took the awesome cop out to the batting cages. The awesome cop was a straight up pro! And the beautiful nerd told her she was the best home runner ever! The awesome cop invited the beautiful nerd to a wedding one day making it their first awesome play date. The awesome cop will never forget that day, because it was then that she realized that the beautiful nerd was probably the most awesome person she had ever met. Maybe even more awesome than her." Gail laughed when her daughters gasped at that part. "Now here is where the story gets a little scary." Gail whispered which caused the little girls to huddle together. "There was a really really bad guy on the loose and the awesome cop had to go out and get him. But before she could go the beautiful nerd came by to tell her to be careful. And that's when the awesome cop gave the beautiful nerd a big huge kiss!" Gail said teasingly, to which the youngsters scrunched their nose to, followed by a yawn each. "After the awesome cop and her friends caught the bad guy, the beautiful nerd was there to keep the awesome cop company. And even though she's a bit insane, the beautiful nerd loves her. And no matter how much of a dummy the awesome cop is sometimes, the beautiful nerd is always there for her. And the awesome cop will always and forever love that beautiful nerd.

The little angels were fast asleep now. Gail kissed their foreheads and tucked their blanket in. As she got up to walk out she realized that her beautiful wife was standing at the door sill smiling wide at her.

"I recall the batting cages a little differently." Holly said laughing into the sweet kiss Gail planted on her lips.

"Really? Hmmm and what is it that you recall Mrs. Peck." Gail said pulling her waist closer to her.

Holly almost lost her breathe, being the wife of a cop took a toll on their relationship. But it also made any kind of touch or kiss that much more desirable.

"I recall watching the most closed up person I had ever met laugh at herself for being so silly." Holly laughed tightening the grip around Gail's neck.

"You changed my life Holly."

With that Gail crashed her lips against her lover's. Holly pulled down the heavy jacket Gail hadn't bothered to take off. She reattached their lips and soon was unbuttoning her police shirt and slid it off revealing the bulky vest that protected the heart of the love of her life.

They made their way to the bedroom never letting go of each other's lips. They made it to the bed and Holly carefully undid the velcro of the vest. After that the remaining garments were torn off. Holly made her way under the covers and Gail followed.

The blonde pulled Holly closer to her, until their bodies almost fused together. The scientist breathed hard, she liked to take advantage of these moments to feel Gail, to feel all of her. Her breathing against her neck, her heart thrumming against her chest, and the warming of her center when she pressed her pelvis slowly into the gorgeous blue eyed woman. This was heaven, being wrapped tightly in Gail's arms. The blonde took a breath and began to kiss Holly's neck, she could get high off the smell and the small whimper her queen managed to breathe out made her go insane.

"Holly, I love you." She breathed slowly into her lover's ear.

"I love you more, Gail" Holly managed with a knot in her throat when Gail suddenly bit into her neck.

"Do you want to hear a bed time story?" Gail smirked

"Sure honey." She smiled into Gail's lips.

"Once upon a time there was an awesome cop. One day she met the most breathtaking nerd this world has ever seen. They became friends and eventually much more. And 9 years later they have 2 adorable little girls and a fantastic marriage, only because the gorgeous nerd is so patient and wise. Something the awesome cop isn't. See what that cop didn't know was that, that wondrous woman who walked by her to the crime scene was her other half, her better half. That awesome cop couldn't have a better life, the perfect wife, the perfect kids, and did I mention that she has the hottest wife in the universe." Gail smiled at her goddess who had a few tears in her eyes.

"We're perfect for each other aren't we?" The brunette smiled

"You're perfect, I'm just lucky to have you."

Their lips crashed fervently never wanting to let go. Holly let Gail into her mouth immediately, their kiss intensified. Neither of them could breathe but it didn't matter, they just wanted to consume each other.

"Mamas" said a sweet little voice from the door.

They broke their kiss to see their baby girl standing with her teddy.

"Sweetheart go to your room, I'll be right there." Holly said sweetly.

When she walked away they scrambled for their pajamas, "I'll go take care of it." Holly said

A few minutes later Gail looked up to see Holly with both girls at the door.

"What are you waiting for, come to bed?" Gail said to them.

Her daughters ran up to her and snuggled in close, with that Holly got into bed and kissed each of them goodnight and turned off the light.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. I wrote this at work today! Might add more as we get more Holly and Gail scenes on Rookie Blue.


End file.
